Lokura & Danny
by Ositakawaineow
Summary: agobiada por la soledad, decide comenzar algo nuevo, pero alguien le roba la atención.


**Me llamo la atención.**

* * *

**Esta historia, pertenece totalmente a mi, los personajes están basados en personas existentes, y los acontecimiento en hechos reales.**

* * *

Una joven de pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos negros, con piel blanca y vestida con una blusa blanca ancha y unos pantalones pitillos negros, se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su pieza, tenia las paredes llenas de dibujos y pinturas, el piso lleno de papeles con canciones, poemas e historias y dibujos.

Parecía perdida en sus pensamiento, de repente se escucho una voz desde lo lejos. –ely!, soy yo dray!, abre la puerta amiga!- la joven llamada ely se levanto para abrir la puerta a su amigo, el cual era moreno de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, piel morena y semblante alegre.

-hola dray, vienes a verme, que bueno, sabes amigo, he pensado que paso todo el tiempo aquí, encerrada en mi mundo de dibujos y canciones, de cuentos y estoy llena de sueños de hadas, pero siento sin embargo que no he vivido la vida y a veces me siento sola,- , -bueno ely, la vida tienes muchas facetas, etapas, a lo mejor te hace falta conocer un poco afuera, hacer algo nuevo, y para conocer a alguien que llene ese sentimiento de soledad- respondía el.

Ella quedo en silencio al escuchar la última frase, -¿qué me está sugiriendo dray?-, -estoy sugiriendo ely, que salgas a conocer personas, no se… quizás donde se juntas más personas, en alguna disco o bard o algo así, pues creo que allí es donde se consigue pareja-, -pero, en esos lugares solo hay gente vulgar, aunque quizás tengan razón, probare en esos lugares para conocer ese mundo-, -bueno amiga, solo te puedo decir; que tengas cuidado-

la charlas de ambos continuo por horas, hasta que el amigo se termino de ir por la noche, mientras tanto la chica quedo meditando en la conversación que en ese día habían sostenido. – ¿y si lo intento?- pensaba para si. –mejor, mañana lo decido-

al siguiente día, la joven caminaba junto a su amigo dray, esta vez llevaban unas mochilas y unos cuadernos puesto que su amigo la había invitado a comer a un casino y allí dibujar y conversar, -¿ely y que decidiste después de lo que conversamos ayer?- ,-bueno, aun no tomo la decisión pero si me llamo la atención el hecho que quizás lo que me haga falta es una pareja, ¿Qué tan difícil debe ser encontrar a alguien?, -bueno en estos días es muy difícil hallar a alguien leal.-, -puesto que es así, entonces porque tendría que ir a bares?, allí es peor, pero de todas formas hay que probar no?-, -no veo porque no- entre tanto que charlaban, se acerco una chica rubia, de ojos claros, blanca y vestida con una bufanda y una ropa elegante, llamando al joven dray, -ely, me disculpas, ya vengo-, -claro amigo, ve, pero te estaré esperando-, -vale!, de allí nos vemos-, ambos se separaron en ese rato, y la joven por mientras se cambio de mesa y empezó a dibujar,

en eso que pasaban los minutos, se distrajo de su trabajo mirando hacia un ventanal, y vio a lo lejos que se acercaban 2 chicas, que se terminaron sentando cerca de ella, posteriormente en la mesa de frente de ella.

Una de las chicas miro hacia ella y luego volteo otra vez hacia su mesa, aquella mirada llamo la atención de ely, quiso escuchar lo que ambas chicas conversaban, se acerco disimuladamente sentándose en un asiento más cerca, observo de reojo a la chica que la había mirado, era rubia de pelo corto y listo, de ojos verdes que parecían cambiar de colores, una piel blanca que parecía casi porcelana, de un bello semblante y una labios pequeños su rostro tenía un semblante felino, y su mirada era algo picara. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones apretados, y un polerón verde. Aquella chica le pareció hermosa. Le llamo la atención bastante su apariencia, esos ojos tan claros y ese cabello rubio con ese bello rostro blanco que le hacía imaginar a un tierno ángel.

-linda, te vez bastante bien al lado mío como mi novia, una chica como tú, con ese lindo rostro y ese lindo cuerpo jeje. - respondía la chica rubia de ojos claros a su compañera sentada a su lado –uhmm, voy a ir comprar una botanas, regreso en una hora, espérame aquí de acuerdo?, nada de coquetear a otras, ya vengo mi amor- se despidió a su compañera besando su mejilla.

Mientras tanto ely seguía mirando la escena, y como la otra chica se apartaba, siguió observando a la chica rubia, y noto que la joven de ojos claros miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo. la joven se levanto del haciendo y se dirigió hacia un grupo de personas que estaban en otro rincón, se dirigió en especial a un rincón donde estaba otra mujer sentada sola, ely observo como coqueteaba a la chica del rincón, lo que le causo algo de gracia y sonrió al ver tal cosa.

-hola ely, ya regrese, oh?, ocurre algo?- ,-oh, hola dray, es que me llama la atención esa chica rubia que está en el rincón, parece que coquetea a otra chica y eso que tiene novia- , -ah, ella, si creo que la conozco, se llama Danny, y si es bastante coqueta, yo diría que jotea a todas las chicas que ve- le respondió a ely con una risa. –enserio? Uhnn, me gustaría conocerla, se ve interesante- a,mbos amigos se levantaron y se fueron del lugar.

* * *

Para quien mas quiero; seguiré después.


End file.
